New Life
by ROCuevas
Summary: When a young man starts to grow bored with his normal life, he finds himself in... interesting places.


_**A new story that will involve many anime series and possibly games.**_

* * *

 _ ***Eren's POV***_

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I hit the snooze button hard with a closed fist as I sighed from the boredom. "Another boring day." I mutter to myself as I stood up and rubbed my eyes of sleep. I got off my bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. I heard my mom downstairs already cooking breakfast as I entered the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and stare at the blue eyes right back at me. I had the same bored expression I always had whenever I started my day. My brown hair was currently in bed head mode so I got ready and took my shower.

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

I exited the bathroom already dressed in my grey hoodie with a simple white shirt underneath. My cargo pants were already filled with some cash for my day to start at the local arcade. Today I was going to try and get enough tickets to see if I can win a cool prize at the booth. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast made by my mom.

"Morning honey how was your sleep?" Mom asked me as I sat down at the table. "You want some breakfast before you go?" She added as she went to the table.

"Yes mom, I'll take some pancakes with chocolate chips." I responded to her question as I got the orange juice and served myself in a cup. Honestly it wasn't bad my life but really, it's basically the same thing every day for me. I wake up, I get dressed, I eat breakfast, I head out to school or with friends, then come home, then sleep. The process repeats itself every single day. I begin to eat the breakfast mom made for me. I always enjoy her pancakes with chocolate chips since they are my favorite.

After I was done eating I told my mom I was going to hang out with some friends at the arcade. She told me the usual be careful and to text or call her if I move somewhere else. I walk out the door from my home and start texting my friend Mark about the arcade. As I finish texting, I begin to think of what my life would be like if I was an anime character. I would want to live the life of an adventurer rather than a boring high school romcom. I would love to use magic like in Fairy Tail, use Dust to battle Grimm like in RWBY, possibly become a pirate like in One Piece, etc. I arrive outside the arcade and see that the place is hardly packed since mostly people hardly go into them anymore. I open the door and enter the area and greeted by various rows of arcade cabinet games.

"Ah welcome Eren." The owner greeted. "Coming with friends or are you alone today?" He asked me with a hearty laugh.

"Mark will be here soon." I responded to him as I gave him a smile. He was really a kind man. His grey hair was combed back and his grey beard was neatly trimmed as he offered me some tokens on the house. I accepted them and headed to a game of Pac-Man to kill some time while I waited for Mark. I inserted the token into the machine and began to play for about a few minutes. I wasn't really going for a high score on this one since this game seemed endless.

"Yo Eren!" I hear the loud voice of my friend Mark. I turn around and see his toothy grin and his glasses. He was wearing his usual High Scholl DxD shirt with the logo of the show and his black jacket and wearing his blue jeans with converse. His blonde hair was covered by a hat as he walked towards me. "Sorry if I'm late." He told me as we did our secret handshake.

"Not really late. I was just killing some time by catching balls and eating ghosts." I answered as I got a game over from being killed by Clyde the ghost. "So, ready to hang out and see if we can get a great prize?" I asked him.

"You bet man." Mark answered giving thumbs up. "We will definitely win that top shelve prizes." He added as he got his tokens out and ready to spend. We both got ourselves ready as we walked to first arcade machine of Street Fighter and got ready to battle it out for a round or two before we go after one of the top shelf prizes.

 _ ***Two hours later***_

We had just managed to get some good amount of tickets to trade in for prizes. We went to the counter to greet the owner Orlando as he grinned at seeing us. "I take it you got some tickets to spend?" He asked us. Mark and I nodded as we placed our tickets on the counter. "Alright what would you like?" He asked us both.

"I'd like the poster of the Dallas Cowboys." Mark answered pointing to said poster. Orlando nodded and handed him the poster for his 250 tickets.

"I'd like the cross bracelet." I answered pointing to it. He then handed it to me for my 200 tickets. Once we spent our tickets Mark and I went to eat at the local pizza place for lunch.

"Man, that was fun." Mark began as he ate his slice of pizza and took a sip of his Sprite. I nodded as I simply ate my slice slowly. "You ok man? You seem quiet." I heard Mark say to me.

"Well…" I began. "I just feel bored." I answered honestly. I look at him as he gives me a confused look. Clearly I needed to explain what I meant.

"What do you mean bored?" Mark asked as he sipped his drink. I sighed as I explained it to him.

"Well I mostly want to restart my life you know." I began. "I want to live in a world where I can have an adventure." I added.

"You mean like in anime, cartoons, video games, and books?" Mark asked me. I nodded to his answer. "It does sound like a great idea but why give up life here?" He asked.

"Well I just feel that it just repeats." I answered. "Mostly the days always feel the same." I added as I got up to throw my trash away. "I'm going to head home now." I told Mark.

"Alright man. Still let's not forget that tonight is the premier episode of the new season." He told me.

"I won't forget." I answered with a chuckle. "It's going to be awesome." I added as I threw my trash and headed out to go back home. I exited the restaurant and began to walk south towards my home, which was at least an hour away. I sighed to myself as I began to think about what I just said to Mark. "It sounds good but at the same time impossible." I muttered to myself. "The idea of being reborn in another world is crazy." I got out my headphones and placed them on my ears to listen to some music. I began to zone out as I listened to some OST of an anime that I really liked. I closed my eyes and I began to hum the tune, not noticing where I was going.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Eren kept on humming as he walked south. He didn't notice his surroundings that much. He failed to notice that his surroundings started to shift like it was changing around him. He kept on walking as he thought he was walking back to his home, not seeing that he was now in forest rather than in his hometown. He stopped still with his eyes closed as he reached out for the "door" only to feel wood of a tree. "Huh?" he opened his confused eyes as he saw that he was grabbing a tree. "What the hell?" He said as he looked around and saw that he was in a forest rather than his home and neighborhood. "Where… am I?" He questioned.

 ***To be continued***


End file.
